films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy's New Friends
Percy's New Friends is the fourth episode of fifteenth season and the three hundred and fifty-second episode of the series. In this episode, after his friends say that they're too busy to play, Percy decides to make friends with the animals on Sodor. Plot Percy isn't busy and wants to have fun, so he heads to the docks. Once there he asks Emily, Salty, and Thomas to play with him, but they are all too busy. Then Percy witnesses a seagull land on the crane arm of Cranky, who tells Percy that it's his friend Seagull. This gives Percy an idea; he decides that he wants to make friends with some animals. He thinks the best way to do this is to make a lot of noise. When Percy arrives at the woods, he spots a rabbit next to the line. Percy asks the rabbit to be his friend and whistles loudly. This startles the little rabbit who hops away, much to Percy's disappointment. Further into the woods, Percy spots a couple of squirrels. Again, he blows his whistle and the squirrels bound up a tree. Puffing out of the woods, Percy spots a bird perched on a signal. Percy blows his whistle once again and the bird flies down the track. Percy chases it until it flies out to sea. Then Gordon thunders by pulling the express and scares Percy. When Thomas arrives, Percy explains that, because he's small and quiet, he was startled by loud noises. This makes Percy realise that the animals are much smaller than he is and are probably afraid of him. Percy returns to the woods where he sees the bird on the rails ahead. Percy slows down and asks the bird, quietly, to be his friend. The bird jumps up onto Percy's buffer and they slowly set off. Soon Percy spots the pair of squirrels. He slows down and apologises to them and they hop onto Percy's bufferbeam. Finally, he meets up with the rabbit again and asks him to be his friend. The rabbit then hops onto Percy and they all set off for Tidmouth Sheds. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are concerned as Percy hasn't returned. Just then, Percy puffs in and Thomas asks Percy who the animals are. Percy proudly announces that they are his new friends. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Emily *Salty *Cranky *Edward (cameo) *James (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Dowager Hatt (cameo) *The Duke of Boxford (cameo) *Two Tree Specialists (cameo) *The Schoolboy (cameo) Locations *Brendam Docks *Tidmouth Sheds *Whistling Woods *Coastal Cliffs *Three Tier Bridge Gallery Percy'sNewFriends1.png Percy'sNewFriends2.png Percy'sNewFriends3.png Percy'sNewFriends4.png Percy'sNewFriends5.png Percy'sNewFriends6.png Percy'sNewFriends7.png Percy'sNewFriends8.png Percy'sNewFriends9.png Percy'sNewFriends10.png Percy'sNewFriends11.png Percy'sNewFriends13.png Percy'sNewFriends14.png Percy'sNewFriends15.png Percy'sNewFriends16.png Percy'sNewFriends17.png Percy'sNewFriends18.png Percy'sNewFriends19.png Percy'sNewFriends20.png Percy'sNewFriends22.png Percy'sNewFriends23.png Percy'sNewFriends24.png Percy'sNewFriends25.png Percy'sNewFriends26.png Percy'sNewFriends27.png Percy'sNewFriends28.png Percy'sNewFriends29.png Percy'sNewFriends30.png Percy'sNewFriends31.png Percy'sNewFriends32.png Percy'sNewFriends33.png Percy'sNewFriends34.png Percy'sNewFriends35.png Percy'sNewFriends36.png Percy'sNewFriends37.png Percy'sNewFriends38.png Percy'sNewFriends39.png Percy'sNewFriends40.png Percy'sNewFriends41.png Percy'sNewFriends42.png Percy'sNewFriends43.png Percy'sNewFriends44.png Percy'sNewFriends45.png Percy'sNewFriends46.png Percy'sNewFriends47.png Percy'sNewFriends48.png Percy'sNewFriends49.png Percy'sNewFriends50.png Percy'sNewFriends51.png Percy'sNewFriends52.png Percy'sNewFriends53.png Percy'sNewFriends54.png Percy'sNewFriends55.png Percy'sNewFriends56.png Percy'sNewFriends57.png Percy'sNewFriends58.png Percy'sNewFriends59.png Percy'sNewFriends60.png Percy'sNewFriends61.png Percy'sNewFriends62.png Percy'sNewFriends63.png Percy'sNewFriends64.png Percy'sNewFriends65.png Percy'sNewFriends66.png Percy'sNewFriends67.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes